The Decaying Heart
by KuuKub
Summary: No sibling wants to ever have to admit love for there other sibling. Bolin's heart can only take so much as the dreams and the complications of life pile up on him. Some things that are just to cliche but somethings just can't be seen coming. It's finally time, time for Bolin to overcome his heart aches, it's either get over Mako or hang on for the ride. Warning: MakoxBolin, Incest


_**Hey guys and gals, It feels so good to be back! I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded any story for a very long time but here's one! I sincerely if this story is as good as it could be, this is my first Makolin story and my first story with smut. I really would appreciate those who would leave a review about how I did. If I did well, I may just write another one! Anyways please enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review! **___

The forcing winds sent my body crashing into the stone walls. I tried pulling myself off only to be slammed back into the ground by Zaheer. In the distance I could see Mako getting blow away by the explosions, which were being fired from the sky. We were back at the air temple, the day Zaheer and his gang invaded it.

Before I could gather myself, my waist was gripped tightly by a tentacle made out of water. I was launched across the courtyard and collided with Mako. I could see the flames in Mako's eyes were being extinguished. I felt my own body start to give way, maybe this is the end. My attention was grasped when I looked up to see P'Li strike at us with another explosion.

Our feet were swept out from under us as we were sent flying. Trying to get up, I was only able to rest on my forearm. I croaked my head to the side to see them all gang up on Mako. Ghazon had created lava around him making him surrounded. Followed by him being surrounded, Zaheer struck Mako with a gust making him trip in the air, while Ming-hua surrounded his lower body with water and froze it. I groaned as I gained surge of adrenaline rushed within my veins and recovered my stance.

I picked up huge boulders left and right as yelled as I furiously threw them only for them to be smashed by Ming-hua's ice spikes. I felt so helpless, I let him down, I let myself down. We made eye contact with each other and I could tell it was over, until finally P'Li caused one final explosion. This explosion destroyed the only area Mako had, and killed him instantly.

"Mako!" I tried to scream only to make no sound, my screams were silent. My eyes jolted open as I sprung up in my bed screaming and drenched in sweat. I was breathing heavy but started to lighten up as I tried to calm myself down. I turned my head to see Mako staring at me with his eyebrow raised in confusion.

"What happened Bolin? Did you have a nightmare?" Mako broke the awkward silence that lingered.

"I guess you can say that…" I let out a final sigh before I swung my legs over the couch and headed towards our bathroom. Being back in Republic City we decided to rent an apartment together. My mind kept replaying that same moment from my nightmare over and over. My heart always sinks just thinking about losing Mako. With these thoughts racing through my head I twiddled my fingers at the thought of Mako in general, crept into my head. He was always on my mind, I can't stop thinking about him.

I ran the faucet and splashed water on my face trying to get a hold of myself. I jumped when Mako snuck up behind me grabbed my waist. With him doing that it sent redness flourishing to my cheeks, he didn't think much of it, he just did it in a brotherly way but I looked more into. I know I shouldn't look into simple things like that but it's a natural habit. I decided to take a quick shower so I could get this nasty sweat off me.

I rummaged through my room to find some clean clothes and grabbed a towel. I ran my hand under the water until it was nice and relaxing. I stripped down and entered into the steaming hot shower. As I started to wash my body my mind is pierced with an extreme pain, causing my body to give way. My head slammed into the side of the shower as I collapsed.

I was barely conscious when I heard the door swing open and slam into the bathroom wall. I could hear Mako's voice asking if I was alright but I couldn't seem to be able to speak, only mumble. I ended up subduing into a black out. My eyes fluttered open as I heard faded conversation. I woke up to see Mako and Korra sitting on the table in front of the couch.

I tried to prop myself up on my elbow but I was too weak to.

"Hey Bo, how are you feeling?" Mako spoke with sincerity in his voice. I couldn't help but smile to hear his luscious voice.

"Ok I guess, and hey there Korra" My voice stuttered as I was still half asleep.

"Hey! Your brother called me over after he pulled you out of the shower." She started to explain her presence

"How long have I been out for" I asked as my voice had some scratches in it. My eyes opened wide as I came to realization. "Wait…Oh god… so you…y-_you _saw me n-_naked_!?" I started to shake as I felt so nervous and embarrassed. I looked to see Mako's eye wondered around the room as he avoided eye contact with me.

"You've been out for almost 11 hours, and I-I… Well…_kind_ of…yeah" Mako scratched the back of his neck and bit his lip as he could feel the awkwardness. When I heard him say that, I started to feel nauseous as the embarrassment sank in deeper and deeper. The room was filled with silence as everyone just kind of rolled their eyes.

"So, anyways what happened? What caused you to collapse randomly?" Mako blurted out in curiosity.

"I-I don't exactly know what came over me, one minute I was fine next thing I know a sharp pain struck my mind." My mumbled as I laid my head in my hands, still scared to look Mako in his gorgeous eyes.

My thoughts pondered off as I started to think more and more about this whole Mako thing. Mako and Korra's conversation faded as my mind explored what my heart was feeling. So many questions started corrupted my mind; is it bad I like, well, love my brother? People do say love is love but does that make it right? Why should I even try though? As I started to doubt myself my mind started to come back to the real world.

I looked at the clock and realized it was 9:47pm. "Well, thanks for all the help you two but I'm still quite tired and in pain so I think I'm to head to bed." I yawned as I started to get up. I ran my hand through my hair to relax myself as I felt the pain's aftershock. I grabbed the back of the couch to rise until Mako sat down next to me and propped me up.

"Well as long as everything's alright, I think I'm going to head out. I wouldn't be surprised if Tenzin is waiting for me at the docks." Korra began to gather her belongings and walk out. "Good night you two, hopefully you get better Bolin!" She hollered as she closed the apartment door behind her.

Mako kept a nice grip on my shoulders as he held me up. In the back of my mind I was thinking this was a perfect time to play dumb and make a few tiny moves. So I decided to lay my head on his shoulder and slowly snuggle up to him. I could here him start to breathe a little quicker until finally he said something

"Alright, come on Bo let's get you in bed" He smiled as he grabbed a hold on my hands and pulled me up to him. I let out a little yelp as he pulled me a little to fast.

Ours bodies clashed into each other and we were chest to chest. I couldn't help but smile out of the corner of my mouth and I tried to stay in this position as long as the moment was there. I looked up slightly and could see Mako looking down at me with his golden savory eyes.

"Is everything alright, Bo?" Mako looked at me with his raised brow.

"Y-yeah! I'm just a little dazed I guess!" my words stumbled as I tried to make a horrible save. I swung my arm over Mako's shoulders as we walked to my bedroom.

I felt useless but couldn't help but blush when Mako grabbed my legs to pick me up and lay me down.

"Are comfortable, Bo?" He asked as he placed a blanket over me. I don't know exactly why he is caring for me like this, I mean it's amazing but I still can't help but smile.

"Yeah! Thanks bro!" I gave him a funny grin and I heard his little laugh under his breath. He knew I loved having my window propped open so the nighttime cold breeze could enter my room, and I could hear the water as it splashed against the shore. Our apartment is really close to the water, so the breeze off the water is better than anything and the sound is loud but not too loud.

"Goodnight, Bo" Mako smiled with a smile I've never seen. The door followed him as he exited, I didn't take my eyes off of him until the light illuminating from the hallway was cut off. I could not get this smirk off my face, but I also couldn't get the thought of "What are you doing Bolin" out of my head. I curled up in a little ball pull my blanket with me. As I snuggled up to my blanket I let out a little yawn and closed my eyes.

The mist covered the bare field; I could hear a voice within the mist. The voice I thought was a huge distance away from me appeared right behind my ear within a second. "Bo?" I heard the voice say, I quickly turned around to see Mako standing right in front of me. He laid his head on my and was breathing weirdly, almost like a moan. He slowly lowered his head so then our eyes were leveled with each other. He interlocked his hands with mine.

My heart started racing as I could tell he was bringing his face closer. Our faces were now only centimeters apart and I could feel his breaths hitting my face. The temptation got to the both of us, our lips locked as we both kissed roughly. I could feel the heat radiate off of his lips which made me lust for more. His lips were so tender and delicious. I could feel my pants get tighter down in the groin area.

Before I knew it we both looked into each others eyes and we knew it was time. I could feel his hands sliding under my shirt, grazing his hand down my chest, until he decided to pull my shirt off. As we continued to make out, we were stripping down our clothing piece by piece. Mako tumbled to the ground pulling me down with him. I landed on top of Mako; I began to nip at his neck and slowly moved down.

I let a loud moan out as he tightly grasped a hold of my throbbing erection. Feeling beyond turned on, I started to remove his only remaining clothing, his boxers. As his boxers were about to slide over his own erection, our lips were forced to part as we gasped for some oxygen. I opened my eyes only to find I was in a totally different place and back in my original clothes. Mako was no where to be found and I was locked away in a cell I had no clue where it was located.

I went into a panic as the room started to become freezing, I realized this isn't a cell it's a freezer. I began to try and smash the door down, with no progress except bleeding knuckles. The coldness began consuming my bending. My ears were pierced by very high pitched noises which came from no where. The sounds lasted for about 10 seconds but I could feel myself going insane. I closed my eyes as the sound grew louder and louder.

When it stopped I opened my eyes again to see a window had appeared on one of the walls. I ran to the window to see Mako in the other cell. His hands were tied behind his back, naked, and he had a cloth stuffed into his mouth, muting his cries for help. A tall figure approached him as he helplessly cried for someone, a specific someone, me. The tall figure appeared to be Amon. I began banging on the glass as tears were rushing down my face. I kept banging until I found it was useless.

Amon began his little play time; he began taking Mako's bending and was slowly killing him as he dragged a dagger down his bare chest. I yelled at the top of my lungs as my tears started flooding my face. I couldn't watch, not this, why this! I slammed my back against the window and slid down onto the ground. The screams from Mako grew higher and higher until I couldn't take it anymore. I covered my ears as I kept wishing for it to go away.

"Bo! Wake up Bo!" I heard these distinct words echoing inside the room. I instantly awoke to be getting shaken by Mako. As soon as I woke up and saw Mako alive and I threw my arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

"Mako, you d-died! I couldn't help you! I'm so sorry" I mourned as my tears started to soak into his scarf. He wrapped his arms around me and ran his hands through my hair

"It's ok Bo; it's going to be alright. It was just a bad dream" He repeated trying to calm me down as I gasped for air from crying so hard. I was so tired of losing him dream after dream, when will it be a good dream. My mind was so flustered, I was on the brink of just telling him yet my lips quivered as I almost just blurted it out. He was cradling until I found myself slowly drifting back into my sleep.

"Thank you, Mako…" I mumbled as I was falling asleep. I didn't have to see him to know he had his eyebrow raised

"What are you thanking me for, Bo?" He questioned as he ran his fingers through my hair and traced down my back with the tips of his fingers.  
>"For being here, for being there for me I guess. I really appreciate it…" I sighed as I could feel the truth trying to bust out of my mouth<p>

"It's what big brothers are for, speaking of being here I'll sleep in here with you for the rest of the night so maybe you wont be so scared." He smiled at me as he laid my head on my pillow and crawled to the other side of the bed.

"G-goodnight…" I whispered as I fell into a deep sleep again. As I was about to go under I heard it. I heard the felt the spark, I heard my heart burst with happiness. Though Mako whispered it extremely low, I still luckily heard "You're too adorable."

I snorted as I was awakened by a little fire ferret jumping up and down on my chest

"Hey there buddy, where have you been." I giggled, scratch him in his favor spot, behind the ears. Letting out a little squeal of joy he hopped down and ran to his food bowl waiting for me. I looked over to my left to see Mako still knocked out in his boxers. I bit my lip as I wanted to squeal myself as I was kind of turned on seeing his cute little butt. I threw on a pair of sweatpants and just forgot about a shirt. I walked into our kitchen to see some noodles left over from yesterday. I had a little internal cry because I missed noodles, I love my freaking noodles. After giving Pabu little pieces of a dumpling I began to chow down on a bowl of noodles, when I here a groan come from the hallway. I turn around to see Mako stretching, still in his boxers. I quickly turn around try to avoid having another erection, which in sweatpants they can be very noticeable. I was surprised when I felt Mako put his hands on my shoulders and rubbed them a little. I slurped up the noodle that dangled from my mouth as I became nervous.

"Hopefully you're feeling better, this morning was kind of a bad start eh?" He nudged at me as he sat down next to me.

"Ha, yeah… I probably just over reacted..." I joked forcing a fake smile, when really I just want to protect our relationship. The one thing Mako and I both do is twiddle our fingers when we have something on our minds about one another.

"Look, Bo… what're these bad dreams about, were they both about me?" He laid his words right on the counter, was he just curious or is there a reason for him asking?

"Yeah…" I folded under pressure; I couldn't take this anymore if he wants to know I want to be able to tell him, my heart is decaying from these secrets.

"Oh, um… that's cool" He replied with such plain words, I couldn't tell what was exactly wrong. He can sometimes just be careless but that's usually only when he's mad at me.

"Is everything alright, bro?" I asked in sincerity of finding out. He just let his head kind of hang there and that was more than a thousand words, something isn't alright.

"No, honestly not at all..." He let out a deep sigh before he got up and walked away. I was officially confused, I turned around and I grabbed a hold of his arm only to end up getting a weird look from him.

"Bro, tell me I'm kind of nervous now" I kept on him until he broke and told me what's up. He just looked away and continued to his room, dragging me with him. I finally detached from him and decided to lie on his bed. The only noise in the room was the noise of water splashing against the shore. He began dressing himself for the day and just ignored whatever he had on his mind. Finishing up dressing, he wrapped our father's scarf around his neck like usual and left the bedroom. I followed like a little dog who was curious, which is what I am!

"Mako, just stop and tell me I'm done playing around!" I yelled as I grew angry and punched a hole in the wall. Mako stopped dead in his tracks, my heart skipped a beat as I was actually afraid for a moment. He turned around and ran I me, my first reaction was to run away. As I started backing up I was grasped by me head and pulled towards him. Our lips actually locked, I could feel the same heat I felt in my dreams. Saying that I asked myself is this really a dream? I wasn't going to ruin this moment I don't care if it was a dream. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he started taking control. I lips smacked against each others with such force, I have lusted for this for so long. I wrapped my legs around Mako as he carried me into his bedroom. He threw me upon the bed and began taking off his jacket and vigorously pulling his shirt off. I moaned as I felt my erection press against my tight pants. His body was so wonderful; I wanted it all to myself. The only difference between this and my dream was that I was top, now with Mako taking his control he was on top of me. As we continued to make out I could feel him start to unbuckle my pants. I wanted him to do this, I wanted him to take control, and I've wanted him to show me this kind of love for so long. My belt was tossed across the room and my pants where ripped off of me. Mako didn't even worry about my shirt, he left it be, it's as if he knew what to do. He immediately began kissing up my thighs, having a little fun teasing me before he continued. As he was about to pull down my boxers he looked up to see me laying my head back in such pleasure and he had a smile form upon his face. At the peak, it all just stopped; I looked at Mako who had such a horrified expression on his face.

"I'm so sorry Bo, I'm so sorry! This is so wrong of me, y-you're my _younger brother_… I-I got to go." Mako cried out in such pain, he grabbed his jacket and before I could even speak I heard the apartment door shut. I was surprised to see Mako forgot his scarf, he almost never forgets it. I picked it up, wrapped it around myself and went into the living room to watch some TV to get my mind of what just happened. The morning became noon and noon became evening and then the sun was about to set. No sign of Mako, and I start to become worried more and more. Before I knew it the sun had finally set upon Republic City and I needed to find my brother. I through on my jacket and called for Pabu to come, I grabbed a set of apartment keys and was set on finding him.

The streets were beyond dangerous at night, especially in the area we lived in. Though it's a little bit more of an upper class area this just makes us a bigger target for thieves. Pabu and I were extremely paranoid, when ever Pabu would let out a little squeal I'd turn around immediately just to find out it was him yawning. There are so many areas in Republic City, I honestly don't have the slightest clue where to start. Mako sometimes would go to the gym and burn off some steam, but this wasn't steam this was despair. There is one place him and I would always go to if we wanted to spend brotherly time together. We would go to the dock, skip stones, have lunch and just laugh about a whole bunch of things. It took about fifteen minutes to make it to the docks but I finally made it. I looked at the bench we would always sit at and saw a figure sitting there. The dull street light didn't help determine the figure or reassured me it was definitely a man though. I ran to the bench with a few tears racing down my face. I snuck up behind him and scared him with a loud yell. I couldn't help but break into laughter when I saw him jump up out of his seat. My laughs were subsided when the man turned around and started yelling at me, I-It wasn't him?! The man started get very upset and I fled before anything occurred. I looked behind to notice I lost him but Pabu eeked as he heard something. Before I could ask what's wrong Pabu ran down an alley. Of course, not really caring I followed him to see a group of three stomping on my brother and throwing him into the brick walls.

"Back the hell away from him!" I reacted by launching bricks at them first. I could see the bricks turn into dust due to the impact of hitting them. They fled as soon as they could regain their ground like the rats they're. I assisted Mako, the real one as he was nearly unconscious.

"B-_Bo, _is that you?" Mako's voice rattled as he had been obviously kicked in the throat to stop his cries.

"It's me, Bro. I'm here for you, just like you were there for me" I comforted him, as I picked him up to take home. I could here him groan in pain, but I had to carry him. He fell into an unconscious state a few minutes after me finding him, I couldn't help but have a few tears fall down. One of his eyes were swollen shut, his nose was broken and gushing blood, his lip was busted open and his clothes had shreds in them from where they had cut him with broken glass. My strength was starting to give out but we were almost home so I tried to just pull it together. As soon as we had arrived home I laid Mako on the couch and instantly called Korra over hoping she could possibly heal him. In the mean time I retrieved a rag and ran it under delightfully warm water. I made my way to the couch and heard Mako groan as I lifted his head up and laid it on my lap. I began slowly wiping away the dry blood and place bandages over the cuts on his arms. I ran my hands through his hair as usual; we both know it's relaxing to us. I could feel his body slightly twitched giving me a sign he is starting to wake up a bit. As he eyes started to peak open our door bell rang throughout our apartment. I frigidly place his head on a pillow for replacement as I rushed to the door.

I greeted Korra with a simple "Hello" after that I let the door swing open, and immediately returned to him. My emotions were so all over the place, I'm worried, terrified, sad, and I can only hold them in for so much longer until I'm going to break. I turned around to see Mako sitting up and cleaning up his cuts. I couldn't help but blurt out "Mako, lay down!" I couldn't help but feel like I _need_ to take care of him. His shoulders slumped and he gave me an upset glare but he listened to me.

Korra walked over to Mako only to let out a listen gasp "What happened!?" She slightly panicked as she, herself went into a motherly mode. I set the bucket of water next to her as she had to remove his jacket… and his shirt. My eyes darted to her as if she was evil, why must this happen. As he laid there, with his bare chest just showing I had to force myself to look away. My lip started to quiver as the pressure of temptation began to come down on me. Korra began lifting the water into the air and gently gliding it onto his cuts and wounds. His hisses from pain, felt like stabs to my heart. I couldn't watch him go through this, not my love. As the procedure continued the healing water lifted slivers of broken glass out of his arms. I wanted to hold him in my arms and just kiss him and tell him everything is going to be alright as he would do for me. Seeing him in this condition was making my feelings explode off the walls but I couldn't leave him. I stepped back and just allowed Korra to do her healing. I tried relaxing by sitting down in the recliner that was beside the end of the couch where Mako's head laid. My eyes wandered over to Korra as she gave me a little smile that was trying to tell me it's ok.

"Seems like these past two days have been rough eh? Haha" She tried lightning up the room, everyone could feel the depressing vibe in this room. "Well, this is awkward...but just want to say I'm happy to be here, and help." She smiled widely only to have it fade. I looked at her and smiled back because smiling can definitely help. I started to doze off when I noticed Korra stopped water bending.

"That should do it for now" She let out a sigh from relief. Korra yawned and rubbed her tiresome eyes, as she slumped over. I couldn't myself I had to ask her "Hey Korra, feel free to stay over. It's Saturday, it's late and I don't want you to feel used."

She thought about it, then bursted out with "Why not, we can have a little slumber party!"

We both laughed and honestly I kind of felt a little better. I let Korra take my room as I stayed a little longer with Mako, he started to move better so it the healing was definitely working and fast. As whimpered in pain as he turned to look for me, and then tilted his head back. He looked down at my hands and saw I was holding his scarf tight. I didn't notice what he was looking at until I realized myself

"Oh" I looked away in embarrassment, I slowly unraveled the scarf from my hand

"You forgot your scarf when you left this morning…" I lifted Mako's head up and slowly wrapped the soft red scarf around his naked neck. Our faces were close as I tucked the scarf in, I could feel his breathes hit my neck, giving me goose bumps. There was quite some tension there I could hear Mako's breathing function weird as he was nervous. I felt Mako's lips graze my ear and he whispered into my ear "I deserved what I got."

"No you didn't!" My emotions flared just the thought he would say that! "Why would you even say that, come on!"

"Dad would be disappointed in me, Bo…" He sobbed as he wiped his tear away. His voice start to become raspy as you can tell he was about to cry. I got up out of my chair and kneeled down in from of the couch and rested my head on his chest. "No he wouldn't, he really wouldn't Mako" I wiped away the tears that flowed down his face. "Dad loved both of us, and our relationship, sure it's not _normal _But tell me Mako, what about our lives is normal?" I nudged my head as I started to settle in. I felt his hand rise and start rubbing my little scruff of hair on the back on my neck.

"Bo, I just don't know what got over me… I-I just have these immense emotions I have never felt before. I'm the older brother so this should be the opposite way around, I should be comforting you! I feel like you're the victim in this, not me." He pulled me in tightly for a hug, this hug was special, this hug was a beautiful moment. My emotions came over me and I hugged him back with so much love, I wish all this stress, frustration, and sadness would just go away.

"Things will get better Mako" I rose to give him a good night kiss "Rest up now, love you…" My lips went to press against his forehead but were taken over by his addicting lips. He pulled me down to him as my let out a moan of pleasure. Our lips detached as we both pulled away.

"You're right, we are not _normal_ Bo. We are _us_, and together we will make our love, _ours_." He with so much reality, he gave me the cutest smirk, and I knew everything was going to be Okay. Our hands slipped away from one another's as I crossed the room to shut off the light. "Hey Bo… Do you think you could sleep with me tonight?" Mako blushed finally asking for comfort.

"Oh course, Mako" I turned off the light, and made my way to the couch. The street lights shined into the house through the windows. Making it to the couch Mako scooted over a bit as I slide onto the couch. The couch wasn't exactly fit for having both of us on here so I cautiously wrapped my arms around Mako and propped him up so he was slightly lying on my side. He closed his eyes and snuggled into me side, resting his arms on my chest. He gave me a final kiss on my bottom lip as he drifted away into sleep. I looked out the window as _I could feel a new happy ending but it was just a beginning to another story._

_**Thanks for reading! Leave your opinion in a review! Bye! :D **_


End file.
